


or jump me instead

by aureatian



Series: Luciano/Lansky [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureatian/pseuds/aureatian
Summary: Before he can panic too much, Lansky comes back in. Just like he thought, it does fit over Lansky’s broad shoulders, and it really shows them off too. Luciano’s painfully aware of himself taking in his partner. The collar dips low enough to show off his cleavage, it’s not too tight around his middle.Luciano/Lansky
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Series: Luciano/Lansky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925818
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	or jump me instead

“You ever been fucked by a man?” He knows Lansky’s been on his knees and taken plenty of dicks in his mouth. This is a different thing. A thing they haven’t spoken about yet. 9 AM is the best time for this, to his panicked mind. Benjamin isn’t here. He doesn’t think he could take explaining the birds and the bees in the morning. 

Lansky, the smooth fucker, chokes on his water. Some vindictive part of him is glad to get revenge, however delayed. “Warn a guy.” 

“At least it’s not whiskey.” 

“That shit was your fault.” 

Was not. It was very clearly Lansky who made him question his sexuality with his stupid mouth and eyes and face and muscles and everything else. How dare he be that hot? 

Lansky takes a bite of his French toast, piled high with sugar and syrup. The man’s sweet tooth is horrifying. He finishes swallowing before he responds. “Yeah. What about it?” 

“For cash?” 

“Sure as hell wasn’t getting fucked by strangers for free. Paid real well.” He shrugs a shoulder, like it’s nothing. Maybe it is to him. He had bills and Benjamin to worry about. Whatever cash he could get, however he could get it. It always sounds so straightforward when Lansky says it. 

To Luciano it’s another thing that Lansky has experience in that he has no idea about. In theory his dick would just go into a different hole. Simple, nothing complicated about that. Thinking about it makes his face go hot. Would Lansky let him- 

“You’re thinking about it.”

It takes everything he has not to deck him. Lansky’s not wrong, but Luciano still wishes he wouldn’t be so blunt about things. (Not that he’s really allowed to talk, considering how he started this conversation. It’s just different when he does it.)

“Of course I’m thinking about it. I- You’re-” He hates how tongue tied he gets when it comes to this. Actions are easy. Saying shit is when his mouth stops cooperating with his brain. It’s so easy for Lansky to just say whatever. Luciano might be jealous. Just a little. 

Lansky hums, continuing to eat breakfast like nothing weird happened. Luciano knows he’s not unshakable, but it’s so difficult to get him off guard. Hell, maybe to him nothing weird happened at all.

“You want to?” 

His face is burning up, but he nods. 

“‘Kay. Need anything?” He’s so calm, it’s infuriating. 

How’s he supposed to know? He’s never done it before. Why would he know? In the middle of realizing how much of this is uncharted waters, his mouth opens and, “You in a dress,” falls right out.

They sit in deeply awkward silence. 

Why did he say that? 

To Lansky’s credit, there’s no real judgment. Nothing on his face except visible confusion. “Why? I’m never gonna look like a lady.” 

“It’d… make me feel more comfortable?” 

“You know I’m a man.” 

“I’m aware.” 

“Ain’t gonna make that much of a difference. Find a dress for me.” Just like that. Decisive. Like they’re just talking about the weather and nothing weird is happening here at all. 

Unfair.

“You’ll wear it?” 

“Long as it fits. No wigs. I’ll make you return it if you bring one of ‘em here.” 

Figures Lansky would have a plan when it comes to finances. Not that he can really argue with that. He made his position clear, he said what he’s willing to wear. 

Lucanio’s traitor of a brain wonders if this is even the strangest thing he’s ever worn. Did somebody buy him lingerie? The delicate lace up against his big strong muscles. The delicious contrast of femininity against somebody who’s so unmistakably male. 

It’s not the first time he’s gotten a boner at the breakfast table. Though he deeply wishes he didn’t have to deal with it _again_. Why doesn’t Lansky humiliate himself for once? Just once. Lansky isn’t asking for that much here. 

Sure he choked on some water, but that’s nothing in comparison to the way Luciano embarrasses himself near weekly. 

Like right now. “Lingerie?” tumbles out before he can even stop himself. He was smooth before Lansky came into his life. This asshole. 

Lansky blinks at him slowly before squinting, considering what he’s just laid out on the table. “Hell no. That shit’s too expensive. Don’t forget we’re tryin’ to pay down a house.” 

Not to mention the fact they aren’t nearly as well paid as in their mafia days. Lucanio huffs, but he knows Lansky is right. If the thought keeps burrowing in his mind, he’ll just save up for their anniversary. Lansky can’t say no when it’s a gift, no matter how expensive it is. 

“Fine. I’ll go get… Go shopping.” It’s a little less embarrassing when he says it like that. It’ll be worth it to see his partner in something so soft and fancy compared to their usual. 

It doesn’t take him long. There’s a nice dress shop nearby. Everybody around here knows they’re together. He can say it’s for a client or his non-existent sister or something. People might snoop, but they don’t ask too many questions. He doesn’t have to provide too many answers if he doesn’t want to. 

There’s this frilly white number on sale. It’s not lacy or see through like the lingerie of his dreams, but it’s close. White isn’t a color Lansky tends to gravitate towards. Probably a hold over from when they couldn’t wear anything that showed stains so easily. 

Clearly the dress was meant for summer, and with fall approaching they need to get rid of it. He’s sure it’ll fit around Lansky’s shoulders, but it’s definitely going to be short when it comes to his legs. 

That’s a plus if he’s ever heard one. Seeing Lansky’s thighs when he isn’t fully undressed is nearly impossible. The man likes his privacy and he likes keeping himself covered head to toe, even when it comes to his sleepwear. 

The package is purchased, he lies that it’s for a relative. The cashier gives him an odd look, but doesn’t question him. There are definitely women out there who could fill out a dress like this. Or maybe she just knows it’s for Lansky. 

Better not to think about things like that. 

Lansky’s in their office by the time he gets home. Looks like he’s pouring over their finances. Figures. He’s always the one who actually knows how well they’re doing to the cent. Luciano could give a estimation but that’s not nearly as precise as Lansky needs it.

He looks up when Luciano holds up the bag and shakes it. 

“Got you a present.” 

A snort. “Ain’t it a present for you?” He still takes the bag, peering into it before pulling out the dress. 

“I’m not calling you a gift until you’re wrapped up.” That line comes out as smooth as it used to. The same as it ever was, back when he was charming ladies and not falling for the polar opposite of them in every way. 

Lansky rolls his eyes at him, and somehow Luciano’s overcome with a wave of affection. The things this asshole does to him. How dare he? Does he even know what he does to him? The boners he can mostly excuse, but the things Lansky does to his heart? If he was a sap, he might say something like true love. 

Like hell that’s leaving his mouth any time soon. 

“You want it now?” 

A nod. He definitely doesn’t want to be caught doing this kind of thing when Benjamin’s around. Even if he’s pretty sure the kid knows what’s going on between them, he’s not scarring that kid. 

Lansky disappears into the bathroom. Unnecessary, considering Luciano’s seen him naked on more than one occasion. It’s been mostly hand jobs and blow jobs, the simple stuff. As good as it felt, he couldn’t stop himself from wondering and now he’s here. 

Waiting in their office for Lansky to come back in a dress. 

Wait, shit, does he need to buy lube? Maybe Lansky has some around here? Or in their bedroom? 

Before he can panic too much, Lansky comes back in. Just like he thought, it does fit over Lansky’s broad shoulders, and it really shows them off too. Luciano’s painfully aware of himself taking in his partner. The collar dips low enough to show off his cleavage, it’s not too tight around his middle. It’s the skirt that’s too short for him, hitting just a few inches below his crotch. Oh and isn’t that interesting? Lansky’s not wearing underwear in this.

He can see the erection, and he can feel his own coming on. Luciano licks his lips. 

“You look happy to see me.” Is he seriously teasing him right now? Fine, he can let this one slide. 

“Ain’t my fault you fill it out so well, babe.” He approaches, pulling him into a deep kiss, and pressing up against him everywhere he can. Lansky’s smiling into it, and he can’t help smiling right back, as he pulls away to breathe. “So… lead the way?” 

He gets the distinct impression Lansky’s laughing, as he pulls him into their bedroom. It doesn’t take him long to arrange things. A pillow underneath his lower back, a bottle of something (lube?) fished out of Lansky’s nightstand. 

Lansky spreads his legs and if Luciano wasn’t already hard that would be enough to drive him there. Something about the way he looks so warm and inviting, gesturing for Luciano to come join him goes straight to his dick. 

“How are you this sexy…” He mutters under his breath, and hopes Lansky doesn’t hear it. 

If he does, he has the kindness not to point it out, instead handing Luciano the bottle. “Pour some of this on your fingers. You’ll need to work me open.” Right. Lansky might have done this before, but it’s not like he’s had much of a chance to sleep around now that they’re officially official, instead of just their neighbors assuming they are. 

He can admit when he doesn’t know what he’s doing. Slowly pushing in a finger and then another, Lansky urging him along. It’s not as weird as it could be. It’s still something new, but at least he’s not being teased for being inexperienced. He’s not sure if his pride could take something like that. 

His fingers twist around, exploring, stretching him out. Lansky lets out a shallow gasp and shifts to get more of that friction deep inside him. Somehow seeing this very well built man in a dress that really shows off his excellent figure writhe beneath him is inexplicably cute. There’s a blush that reaches all the way down to his chest. 

Luciano doesn’t hold himself back from kissing down Lansky’s body. As embarrassing as it is to admit, they are each others, ring or no. This is his right. The noises Lansky makes are reward enough, soft and encouraging. He’s a quiet man, and even when he’s making such sweet noises, they’re not loud. 

Another finger is added and Lansky bites down on his own hand to muffle the noises that are escaping him. 

“We’re alone. You can be as loud as you want.” 

Lansky doesn’t pull his hand away. If that’s what makes him comfortable, who is Luciano to push for more right now? He’s already got the gift of his partner in a dress he never would’ve picked out on his own. There’s no reason to push for more right now. 

They have all the time in the world. 

“You ready for me?” 

A nod is Lansky’s only response.

Luciano pulls out his fingers, using them to line himself up and push in before wrapping his fingers around Lanksy’s dick, stroking it off. He’s not in time with his thrusts. His hand knows what its doing, but his hips aren’t used to this. Lansky’s tighter than any woman he’s been in before, and he’s forced to slow himself down. 

Judging from the moaning that’s escaping him, he’s appreciative. Between the heat, the tightness and way Lansky’s moving to drive him deeper, it only takes a few more thrusts before he’s coming deep and long. His hand keeps jacking his partner off, quick and skilled, and Lansky joins him in a few seconds. 

“Good for you?” Lansky’s voice sounds slightly worn, yet warm and affectionate. This man… really got him good. When they ran away from the mafia together he didn’t expect a solid relationship. Now look at them. 

“Yeah… Don’t think you need to wear the dress next time.” He’d like to run his hands directly over Lansky’s muscles the next time they do this. Really take in how well built his partner is. If he’s feeling brave maybe he’ll even be the one taking it up the ass. Lansky sure seemed to love it. 


End file.
